Some Nights
by delightisadream
Summary: When Daniel knocks on Francisco's door requesting to use the bathroom at three in the morning, he certainly hadn't expected such hospitality... *Daniel's actually not creepy, I swear*


**My sister and I had a scenario about Daniel asking to use Francisco's bathroom like Patrick did to Squiward in the snowball episode (if you don't know what I'm talking about then SHAME), and I originally intended for it to be really funny/weird. My mistake in doing so was I decided _not_ make Daniel creepy, which resulted in this being kind of serious. There are so many universes for Daniel. *sigh***

* * *

Francisco Alonso was not only a father, but a principal, and with those titles came responsibility.

But allowing Daniel Miller to enter his house early on a Sunday morning with little to no clothing? That was not something he signed up for.

Over the two years his daughter had been dating Jax Novoa, Francisco had come to terms with the fact that he could no longer give her less-than-stellar – and not just in the academic sense – ex-boyfriend detentions every day. He'd grown to tolerate the taller-than-average boy, but when it was three in the morning and he was having a good night's sleep…well…

"Mr. Miller, I will call the cops," Francisco mumbled as he pulled open the front door, rubbing his face to wake himself up enough to properly kick the boy out without even letting him in. Having looked through the kitchen window quickly to see who could have _possibly_ been knocking at such an ungodly hour, he had come face to face with his unfortunate neighbor.

The high school senior was stooping forward slightly, not so close that he was touching Francisco but close enough his look of pure constipation was discernible. His was standing barefoot in his boxers and a light T-shirt on the sidewalk. "I'm sorry Mr. Alonso, but I really need to come inside," Daniel said, voice lower than usual.

The sleep was starting to clear from Francisco's eyes, so he was able to look at Daniel with the utmost disgust. _"No,_ Mr. Miller. You may not come in."

His face twisted painfully. "But I really need to use the bathroom!" he exclaimed, one arm wrapped around his stomach.

Francisco couldn't help but raise his eyebrows and let his jaw drop. "But you–I mean," he stuttered, grasping for words. He fumbled around, bumping his arm on the doorframe as he pointed across the street. "Your house is right over there!"

Daniel shook his head and clenched his teeth, bending forward. "I know! That's why I figured this would be easy access!"

"Why not use your own bathroom?!"

Daniel placed his other arm across his abdomen to support himself more. "I can't."

Francisco was gaping. "Why _not?!"_

"Just please let me use it!"

"Mister–"

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut, stomach gurgling audibly. "I know this might be TMI but I'm slightly constipated at the moment and my washer's down so this is going to be super bad if I don't get to a restroom," he explained in one breath, praying to God, Buddha, anyone he thought might listen.

Francisco was too busy protesting to realize his assumption upon seeing Daniel's facial expression was correct. "But you–"

Daniel reverted to a desperate plea. _"I really have to go!"_

"What's wrong with your bathroom?!" Francisco snapped, his tone indicating he wouldn't be swayed by begging.

The boy quite possibly growled. "My _father's_ home," he said simply, nearly spitting out the sentence.

Francisco sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "I understand it's not the best situation to be in, Mr. Miller, but I still don't see how using your own _bathroom_ is a prob–"

"Mr. Alonso, he's _hung over!"_ Daniel yelled, lifting his head up just enough to catch the man's eye. "He's not going to leave the bathroom floor until noon!" He groaned and looked down again. "And then he'll be gone until he happens to run out of money again, and I'll be back to using my own bathroom, but for now can I _please_ come inside?!"

Francisco wasn't quite sure what to do. As principal he knew Daniel's parents were separated; but as Daniel's ex-girlfriend's father he knew Rick Miller had walked out several years ago, severely injuring the family and throwing them deeper into debt. Francisco had been the one to arrange for all four Miller children to have cost-reduced lunches at school, free tutoring (which was really an answered prayer for Daniel, who was failing trigonometry), as well as offering Christine a night job as janitor to the high school. He knew of all the issues, and even though he didn't like Daniel very much himself, he wasn't a jerk.

He wiped at his face again just as Daniel started, "Mr. Alonso I really need an answer–"

 _"Okay!"_ Francisco cut him off, throwing his hands up. He moved to one side of the doorway and barely got through saying, "You can use my bathroom," before Daniel rushed past him. As Francisco sighed and shut the front door, he heard the bathroom light click and the ceiling fan immediately being turned on.

He shuffled over to the kitchen in his dark bathrobe and had just opened the refrigerator when his daughter appeared by the hallway.

Emma's hair was much disheveled and her top was twisted on her body, pajama bottoms being rumpled and creased. It appeared she had tumbled out of bed, jumped into two mismatching slippers, and walked straight into the living room. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked groggily, eyes barely open. "I heard yelling."

Francisco shook his head as he pulled out a carton of milk. "Nothing, just a neighbor in need of a restroom," he offered quietly, taking a swig of his drink before putting it back in the fridge.

Although Emma's body wasn't completely awake, her mind was way ahead of her. Her eyebrows jumped up on her forehead as she put things together. "It was Daniel, wasn't it?"

Francisco groaned. _She had to hear the yelling._ "Yes, it was Daniel. Don't worry Emma, everything's fine."

She followed her father over to the kitchen table where they both took a seat. "Did the T3 blow up his bathroom or something?"

Francisco chuckled, finding he was more awake as the minutes ticked by. "No, but I won't be surprised when it happens, because that day will come." He shook his head. "No, a certain Miller decided to drop by while _drunk_ today."

Emma gasped. "Rick's in town?"

Francisco nodded. "The bathroom is occupied."

She smiled sadly and tilted her head down. The two Alonsos knew very much about Rick's _tendency_ to drink, even more so of Daniel's negative feelings toward his father.

They sat in silence for a few moments, feeling their bodies slumping forward in their seats as time passed. It felt like forever before the bathroom door could be heard opening. They both looked up at Daniel when he entered the room.

He rubbed his hands together awkwardly. "Um…thanks for letting me use your bathroom, Mr. Alonso," he said, nodding at his principal.

Francisco gave a curt nod, corners of his mouth lifting up. "You're welcome, Mr. Miller."

Daniel looked away for a second, wracking his brain for anything else he should say. Deciding he wasn't forgetting something, he began, "Well, I'll let you two get back to sleep. I should probably head home now…"

He had already made it to the door when Francisco got to his feet. "You know, Daniel...if you don't feel comfortable being in your house right now, I could offer you the couch for the night." He could feel his daughter's eyes on him, staring from the table, but he didn't turn to her. "Of course, I can't be sure that'll be very comfortable, either."

Daniel smiled, some genuine appreciation within the sadness. "Thank you, Mr. Alonso, but I really need to go. I promised Tom he could stay with me tonight…he doesn't have very fond memories of our dad, anymore."

This time Emma responded. "He's lucky to have you as a brother."

The two exes hadn't talked in quite some time, but Daniel only felt relieved to know he was surrounded by such good people, no matter what the past held. "Thanks, Em." He sent a smile her way, nodded to Francisco, and was out the door.

Francisco breathed heavily as he turned the lock on the door. His gaze landed on his daughter, who was grinning at him. "What?"

He couldn't be sure, but there might have been tears in her eyes. "You're a really good father." She swallowed and her eyes flicked downward before she got to her feet. "I'm proud of you, Dad."

Francisco smiled at his daughter. He didn't even need to motion for her to walk over; they just hugged each other in a tight embrace. It was the type of feeling Daniel might never experience himself, but he had Christine, and that was enough.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the oneshot! Review, because I actually wrote a serious piece about Daniel!**


End file.
